Rooks
by MissGinerva
Summary: "Like a rook, I mate for life," Lord Melbourne had said. Victoria had turned to walk away, but what if he stopped her? What if one could be so lucky to have more than one mate in life? If that scene at Brocket Hall had gone a little differently...
1. Chapter 1

**In the gardens of Brocket Hall...**

...

"Like a rook, I mate for life." Lord Melbourne said sadly, the sun shining behind him as it dipped in the evening sky.

"I see." Victoria said, "then I am sorry to have disturbed you, Lord Melbourne."

Just like that, Victoria's heart shattered into a million pieces like the leaves at her feet, she turned and walked down the tree-lined path, away from Lord Melbourne. A tear slid down her face gently as she tried to remain upright, her legs wobbling under distress. She felt she couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't hear for the pounding of blood rushing to her head was too great. She had poured her heart out to her dearest Lord M, desiring he take her as a wife or lover, and he had rejected her.

All she desired was his love and companionship and it was as if the candle lighting her future had flickered out. All those stolen glances and late night chats... she had thought he had surely felt the same way.

Who was she without her dearest Lord M?

The tears were streaming now, pouring down her face as she kept her chin up attempting to hold on to her last shred of dignity as she walked forward towards Emma's unmarked carriage that waited for her in the drive of Brocket Hall. Her pace quickened, feeling a desperate need to leave this place at once. It was a mistake to come here... to get her heart broken so foolishly.

She was such a foolish young woman, so naive in love.

"Wait," she heard from behind her. The small but strong voice made her heart quicken.

Victoria stopped walking.

The leaves rustled behind her as hurried footsteps approached.

"Ma'am?" Lord M said.

"Yes?" Victoria whispered, not daring to turn around.

"I am old." Lord M said with a sigh, "I am weakened by my age and the work I do. But perhaps..."

Lord M paused, the only sound was the rustle of the wind through the trees and Victoria's skirts shifting on the leaf strewn path. She still dared not turn or breathe too deeply for fear of ruining whatever moment they were having... whatever hope she newly ignited flickered in her chest.

"Perhaps, once a mate dies, the Rook can find a new mate? Perhaps... there is hope for more than one opportunity for such love?"

Victoria exhaled and turned to face Lord M.

"I believe I found my Rook, Lord M," Victoria said, her voice wavering and her cheeks shining with tears.

Lord Melbourne took a step forward, reaching out for Victoria's hands, taking them in his. He studied them, turning over her small and delicate gloved fingers before slowly taking them up to his face and placing a gentle kiss upon them.

"Well," he said, his eyes swimming with tears, "what will we do about that?"

Victoria choked a laugh, her eyes shining, "Lord M, I do not know! You are my advisor in circumstances of state and life. What do you advise?"

With a tearful smile, Lord M beamed down at the petite Queen, whose eyes stared intently into his. Her beautiful cheeks, shining with tears. Her little pink nose and soft delicate lips.

"As your political advisor, my advice would be to avoid scandal and leave this old man alone. For you so deserve a true Prince, worthy of your affection and spirit." Lord M, swallowed deeply, his throat bobbing as he continued, "as your..."

He paused. The air stilled. Victoria's heart was racing, butterflies in her stomach, the weight that had just been on her shoulders had lifted.

"Ma'am, I would ask your advice now. What would you call me?"

Victoria smiled, "I always call you my Dearest Lord M, but maybe I could call you William? Or, if you find appropriate... something else, perhaps?"

"In that case," Lord M swallowed, "as your dearest, William, my advice is conflicting."

"Oh do tell me why it is so conflicting, William!" Victoria huffed.

At the sound of his real name leaving her lips, William smiled, a tear rolling down his cheek. Removing one hand from his grip, Victoria reached up her gloved hand to gently brush the tear away.

"It is conflicting, Ma'am because you are a queen and I am but a Lord. Not just a Lord, but one who has been your advisor. I am an old man and you are a young woman... I am of no position to please a queen the way she deserves... and despite all of that," Lord M's lips quivered into a small smile, "I find myself unable to keep away from you, to stop thinking of you. When we are not near, I think of you always. More than an advisor."

He paused, looking down into Victoria's clear blue eyes.

"More than a friend, really," he admitted quietly.

Victoria beamed up at her handsome Prime Minister, his greying brown curls highlighting his face as the sun faded behind him. The crinkles next to his eyes looking as beautiful as ever and the gentle hook of his nose pink from the wind. This beautiful man, not as old as he refers himself to be... but a worldly example of kindness and generosity. How she adored this man!

Victoria tried to hide her smile and coughed, "Well, William... we seem to have found ourselves in a bit of a spot, now haven't we?"

"I believe we have Ma'am," William smiled at her, his eyes wrinkling with the warmth and kindness she knew so fondly.

"And what shall we do?" Victoria asked.

"I believe, as Queen, you must be the one to make that decision, Ma'am."

"Victoria." The little queen said, smirking at him, "My name is Victoria, William."

"Victoria," William breathed, glowing.

She laughed and he scooped her up into his arms and twirled her with ease.

"Victoria!" He shouted, laughing as he put her back on the ground gently.

"My dearest, William," Victoria said, smiling as she caught her breath. Looking down at her feet she asked, "Will you reconsider what I asked you earlier?"

"I will," William said, pursing his lips, "but I do not think it is wise for you to take a lover. Not at your age and not with the need for heirs."

"Would you..." Victoria said, breathless, shocked.

Did this... mean?

William waited, staring at his Queen. This young woman, whose bravery, wit, and fierce spirit had taught him so much in the short time he knew her.

"William, my Dearest Lord M, would you consider my hand in marriage?" Victoria asked him, her heart racing, the smile so close from her lips... yet not quite there.

"I would, my Queen," William responded quickly, kneeling down in front of her and kissing her gentle hands once, twice, three times.

Victoria laughed, breathless and full of joy as she lay a hand on her stomach.

"My heart! It might burst!" she exclaimed, laughing.

Lord M stood in front of her, tucking a wind-whipped hair behind her ear and pausing with his cold fingertips to her warm cheek, "I do worry I will disappoint you, my Victoria."

"You could never," Victoria answered, leaning into his hand.

"I might not be young or a Prince, but I promise to give you what I have," Lord M said.

"And what is that, William?" The Queen smiled blinking slowly.

"Love," Lord M answered quietly, leaning in to gently kiss Victoria softly on her warm lips.

"Mmm," she murmured into her newly betrothed as they held each other.

The sun dipped below the horizon, at last, the wind picking up, as they walked hand-in-hand back to where the unmarked carriage awaited her arrival.

...

**XX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

...

The sun had gone down by the time Emma's unmarked carriage reached the gates of Buckingham Palace. Shrouded by a sheer black shawl and bonnet, Queen Victoria exited the carriage and hurried up the steps into her residency. The footman dared a glance at each other as she ran through the halls smiling.

Throwing open the gaming parlor doors, a pink nosed, wind-whipped Victoria smiled at Lady Emma Portman, Lord Alfred Paget, and Harriet, The Duchess of Sutherland who all sat around a table drinking wine and playing cards.

"Emma?" Victoria said breathlessly.

"Excuse us," Emma said as she and Harriet curtsied at Lord Paget before following Victoria out of the room.

In the hallway Victoria breathed heavily from running to the gaming room, her small chest heaved as she let loose a giggle before covering her mouth with her gloved hand.

"A word," Victoria said, glancing around, "in private."

Victoria took off down the halls quickly, as Emma and Harriet followed their Queen to her bed chambers, closing the double doors behind them.

Victoria flung her bonnet across the room and beamed. Emma and Harriet exchanged worried glances. Surely Lord Melbourne had not... done anything improper? Surely they had not... Surely he knew better than to... she was his Queen, after all...

The thoughts were too ghastly to consider further as Emma brushed them aside.

"Ma'am?" Emma inquired delicately, "What transpired at Brocket Hall?"

"Only the most divine of events, Lady Emma!" Victoria chirped as she grabbed Lady Emma's hands and twirled in a circle with her before collapsing on her ornamental couch.

Harriet stood still, unsure where to even start. Thankfully, Emma pressed the tiny Queen further.

"Exactly what type of divine events, your Majesty?"

"I promise I was incognito." Victoria nodded at Emma, "as much as could be expected."

Emma and Harriet exchanged worried glances.

"Then I found my dearest William deep in the garden..." Victoria sighed.

Emma and Harriet winced at the word "William". It was far too casual for where they wanted this conversation to be headed. Queen Victoria should have instead used the more proper, "Lord M".

"I confessed my love and asked him to be my consort, like Queen Elizabeth, so I may reign alone," Victoria wrinkled her brows, "But he refused."

Harriet sighed a breath of relief and Emma glanced at her, worried the tale was not over yet.

"I was distraught as I walked away, but he stopped me." Victoria covered her mouth, her cheeks flushing as her eyes twinkled.

Victoria sat up a little straighter, looking at the ceiling, "After some time and discussion, he has accepted my hand in marriage."

"Ma'am!" Emma exclaimed. Harriet glanced at Emma whose were eyes full of concern.

"Do you not... think it improper?" Harriet said slowly, treading carefully.

"Improper?" Victoria said surprised.

"He is so much older than you. He is your advisor and is only a Lord... you need heirs. You must marry a Prince, Your Highness." Emma continued as Harriet tried to catch her breath. She was fanning her face with her hand.

"I surely do not think marrying for love is improper," Victoria scoffed. "Lord M has my whole heart. He knows this. You hear what they call me, _'Mrs. Melbourne'. _It is already as if the world knows our love and we are just to confirm it, officially."

Both Harriet and Emma were silent, the room in the air still.

"I assure you I did not expect such a cold reaction," Victoria said after a while.

"There is just concern Ma'am," Emma assured her, "how will we tell Parliament? There are expectations and protocols and this..."

"I am aware of my duties, Emma, and I am certain I will be unable to fulfill them without William at my side." Victoria said, sitting up straight.

"If you know what is right for you, Your Highness, then we will support you." Harriet said, curtsying. Emma followed suit, albeit more rigid than Harriet.

"My concern now is not if people approve... it is that we must find a way to tell the Privy Council." Victoria said with conviction, "and soon."

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

...

Lord Melbourne stood amongst the distinguished men of the Privy Council in the Throne Room of Buckingham Palace, waiting. The air was dense with political chatter as the men talked amongst themselves. The meeting was last minute, the topic unannounced officially, but Lord Melbourne knew why they were there. He couldn't bring himself to talk to his peers, but instead focused on the intricate details around the room, trying to calm his nerves. In just a few moments Queen Victoria would come in to address the Privy Council and inform them that he, Lord Melbourne, was to be her husband.

Lord Melbourne exhaled looking at the ceiling, wringing his palms together. He hadn't seen his Victoria in two days. In that time only her ladies in waiting knew of their news. he thought maybe she should have told her mother, but she refused, writing to him that when the Privy Council knew then so would others. She had said in her letter, "no one could sway my mind, William, and thus I shall not let them attempt to rob me of my joy and future". When he had read that, he had smiled in his candlelit bedroom at Brocket Hall, so in awe of the power and conviction possessed by this tiny woman, he was to marry.

The throne room doors swung open as the footman announced "Her Majesty, Queen Victoria" as Victoria entered the room. A hush fell over the men as they all bowed to her. In a full sleeved gown of cornflower blue and the Diamond Diadem on her head, her blue eyes lit up as she passed Lord Melbourne with her square crown held high on her head.

Taking her place in front of the room, Queen Victoria held out a piece of paper in front of her. She took a moment to look at the men of the Privy Council as they stared silently back at her, before reading.

"I have called you here today with great joy to announce my engagement," Victoria said, her head held high and her voice unwavering.

A gasp fell amongst the men. There had been no rumors of a suitor for the Queen. Prince Albert had not yet visited with Ernst and the Queen's other suitors had since come and gone. Lord Melbourne waited in the tension, anticipating what was to be read off of that small piece of paper next...

"I have chosen to join myself in union with," She paused, taking a deep breath before proceeding, "Lord Melbourne who-"

"Melbourne?" The Duke of Wellington interrupted her.

"You forget yourself, Duke." The Queen said sternly giving him a sharp look.

His Grace snapped his gaping mouth shut and looked at Melbourne with disgust.

Victoria cleared her throat before beginning, "Lord Melbourne who is to be my husband in Holy Matrimony."

"Please forgive me, Your Majesty," Sir Robert Peel said, glancing around, "but how can we approve this union when we cannot be sure it is not for political gain for the Whigs?"

"Do you accuse me of marrying for political gain, as an unbiased sovereign, instead of love, Sir?" Victoria looked at him, leveling him with her gaze.

Peel shifted on his feet, "No, Your Majesty, but my concern lies with having a functioning Parliament."

"You will have your Parliament, Sir, and I will have my marriage," Victoria said sternly.

Lord Melbourne stepped forward, feeling all eyes on him. He could sense everything from rage to disgust to awe as these men judged him for who they assumed him to be: a greedy old man, a trickster, a boobie. However, he knew who he was and it was none of these assumptions.

"It is my intention to step down immediately as Prime Minister," Lord M said softly, but firmly, as he addressed the Privy Council, "I am not asking for power, but asking for love."

There was silence for a long time before anyone dared move. Victoria folded the piece of paper in her hand carefully into quarters without sparing a look at her dearest William, doing her best to be strong and unbreakable. She didn't want these men to think they had an angle to break her.

"The fine details may be discussed later, but I expect to have full support," Victoria said looking at the shocked men.

"Good day, Gentlemen," Victoria said stepping down off of her raised platform before striding out of the room with dignity, leaving behind her a room of shocked faces.

Once she had left and the doors had been shut, fervent chatter broke out. The Duke of Wellington turned to Lord M quickly, followed by Sir Robert Peel and other Tory leaders.

"I thought you above schemes." Wellington said, looking down his owl-like beak at Lord M with disgust, "your wife runs off and you snag the richest eligible maid in England. What games do you play at, Melbourne?"

"I will remind you only once, Wellington, that this is your Queen you speak of. The Queen of England, Sir." Melbourne said with a level voice, though he felt his temper rising in his chest.

Wellington laughed mercilessly, "She could be stripped of her title for this ruse you pull, Melbourne! You could ruin the country with this Morganatic marriage."

"Do you threaten to strip her of her crown, Wellington?" Melbourne said squinting at the Duke.

The Duke of Wellington's cheeks reddened as the other men watched, Melbourne knew they wouldn't strip her of her crown. The next in line for the throne would be the Duke of Cumberland who was widely disliked across party lines. that was not an option for England who needed this young vibrant queen to sweep England into a new Era of power. No, the Duke of Wellington was bluffing.

"I think what we are all trying to say here, Melbourne, is that this is a right shock," Robert Peel said evenly.

"Have they not called her 'Mrs. Melbourne' for some time now? Surely you cannot be too surprised." Lord M said, addressing the room at large with casual confidence.

"We thought it was banter," Someone from the back of the room yelled and laughter broke out.

"We didn't expect you to actually try to shag the Queen," Another barked.

"Or have you already?" A deep voice grumbled. The laughter bounced off the walls.

With that, Lord Melbourne turned to see who had spoken so lowly of their sovereign. His temper flared as he took a breath to calm himself. The raw disgust he felt towards these men radiated through the room and the room quieted in return.

"I will expect the Privy Council to bless this union for it is a union built on love. As I have stated, I will remove myself from all political advising and positions of Parliamentary power immediately and if that is not satisfactory enough, you all must know I have no intention of a title." Lord M turned as he addressed the men.

The room fell silent as the men stirred, uncomfortably.

"I will not have you speak ill of My Queen in front of me," Lord M said sternly. "I will not have you slander her impeccable reputation with the marks upon my years that she did nothing to deserve."

A footman approached Lord M and cleared his throat, whispering to him, "The Queen requests your presence immediately."

And with that, Lord Melbourne, the future husband and betrothed of Queen Victoria, walked swiftly out of the room, leaving behind him the shocked and angry council members to talk in hushed tones amongst themselves.

...


	4. Chapter 4

...

"Can you believe their insolence?!" Queen Victoria practically yelled as Lord Melbourne was ushered into her study by the footman. Her crown was still perfectly situated atop her head, however, her chest and cheeks were flushed. The anger radiating from her was palpable.

"I believe they are concerned, Ma'am." Lord M said, visibly shaken from the events, with his eyes watching his Queen.

"Ma'am?" The Queen laughed, her face flushed and her chest heaving as she tried to draw a breath as her fury subsided. "Surely we are beyond that, William."

"Old habits I am afraid," William answered with a soft smile, before turning to the footman who was just about to close the study doors, "Please, make sure the Privy Council is not dismissed just yet."

"William?" The Queen inquired, stepping towards him, a hand on her corseted cornflower blue stomach.

"I believe I should formally resign as Prime Minister immediately to make our intentions clear. We need Parliament on our side if we are to go through with this."

"Don't speak like this, of course we will go through with it." Victoria quipped.

William blinked, "Of course, but we knew that the next vote will go to the Tories and my time as your Prime Minister was already limited. Now you need to choose a Tory Prime Minister. We want to make this as agreeable as possible."

The Queen pursed her lips at this but nodded tersely.

"I suggest Sir Robert Peel," William smiled, "He is more balanced than his peers and far more amiable than Wellington."

Victoria smiled at that, remembering to only just minutes ago when the Duke of Wellington dared interrupt her. The color from her chest and face had subsided, leaving her rosy pink cheeks their usual amount of flushed.

Turning to the footman at the door without breaking eye contact with William, Victoria said, "Fetch Sir Robert Peel."

The footman exited the room, leaving Victoria and William with their eye contact unwavering, her blue eyes locked with his golden green. It took all but a moment for her cheeks to redden again. Only this time, their reason for reddening was vastly different. William's eyes crinkled when a slight smile loosened around his mouth. Victoria matched him with a small wicked smile, her breath feeling heavy in her chest.

"I feel as though my heart might burst forth from my chest each time I look at you, my dearest William," Victoria said slowly, breaking the tension.

Smiling slowly, a muscle in his jaw shifting, William said quietly, "I feel quite the same."

"All those hours we spent as friends, and now..." Her voice trailed off.

The room was still with words unspoken.

Then the door opened and the footman announced, "Sir Robert Peel."

...


	5. Chapter 5

...

With the full royal wedding set into place, Buckingham Palace was all abuzz with activities.

While initially there had been shock at the idea of The Queen of England marrying the former Prime Minister, a Lord, the country had soon warmed to the idea of the morganatic marriage. Of course, there had still been political cartoons full of criticisms, but they had warmed more than Lord Melbourne had ever anticipated. Sir Robert Peel had taken over as PM quickly and without hesitation and parliament had continued with ease after the Privy Council meeting, transitioning well into Tory control. The only person whose shock did not seem to have subsided was the Duchess of Kent, the Queen Mother. However, avoiding her had been easy in a palace so large and Victoria certainly didn't have time to deal with the Duchesses complaints.

"I think this cream silk with the white lace would do just perfectly," Victoria said, looking at the fabrics draped over her lap, the previous suggestions scattered around her, "Would you tell the dressmaker they are approved, Skerrett?"

"At once, Ma'am," Skerrett said, curtsying before taking the fabrics out of Victoria's outstretched hands and leaving the room.

"You will look divine," Lady Emma said kindly.

"White for a wedding will be lovely," Harriet added, "I can only imagine how women across England will copy the idea."

Emma nodded in agreeance as Mrs. Jenkins swept up around the room, collecting the fine fabrics strewn about the ground.

"I think I should like a walk, all this waiting for Lord M to arrive from Brocket Hall has me feeling as though I cannot breathe," Victoria said, standing. "Dash, come now."

With their bonnets fastened, The Queen, Dash, and her ladies in waiting strolled onto the grounds of Buckingham Palace for a walk amongst the gardens. It was a beautiful spring day, the sun shone and the grass was wet with the dew of the morning.

"All these details feel like such a bore when all I want is to be married," Victoria sighed, watching her dear Dash run around on the lawn in front of the women. "Did you not feel this way?"

"I do not think marrying for love is everyone's option," Harriet answered.

"It is exciting for many, Ma'am, but not all," Emma agreed.

"I believe I am then lucky, in more ways than one," Victoria said with a small sigh.

"Indeed, Ma'am." Harriet agreed.

"I have known him for a long time and I cannot say anything poorly about Lord Melbourne," Lady Emma smiled kindly, "He is a shining example of what a man should be."

"I do worry that..." Victoria flushed, looking down before glancing off into the distance, "it is I who will not please him."

Harriet and Emma waited for Her Majesty to finish her thought. A cool breeze rustled their ribbons and skirts as the birds chirped in the trees.

"He has been married before," Victoria said, "He has expectations. Do all men not?"

"Him being married before might better your advantages, Ma'am." Emma smiled, "He will treat you well, being sure not to treat you as he was once treated."

"What if I don't know what I am doing?" Victoria studied her gloves before looking up at her ladies.

"Well, Ma'am, if I may be so bold," Harriet said, "You didn't know how to be Queen either, but you have done a remarkable job thus far."

"Indeed," Emma said, with a generous smile at Harriet.

Victoria laughed, smiling before biting her lip, "I suppose you are right."

As they approached an open-walled folly nestled between trees just off of the green grass, Emma turned as she heard hooves approaching. A silhouetted man on a horse approached at a gallop. As he came through the shadows of the trees, he began slowing his pace.

"William!" Victoria exclaimed before running towards the cantering horse.

"Whoa," Lord M said as he slowed the horse and smiled, softly.

Dash barked loudly as Emma and Harriet followed Victoria towards where Lord M approached.

"Dash, please! It is Lord M!" Victoria laughed as she arrived at his horse, holding her bonnet, out of breath.

"Victoria, Lady Emma, Duchess," Lord M bowed his head.

"My dearest!" Victoria exclaimed as Lord M dismounted his mare. Holding the reigns he approached his Queen and bowed.

"I have brought you something, Victoria," Lord M said as he reached into a bag strapped to his horse and pulled out a carefully wrapped package. Handing it to Victoria with gloved hands, she took the small brown package in her own.

"What is it, William?"

Leaning in, just loud enough for her to hear he said softly, "Open it, my bird."

The sound of his voice made her heart swell and face flush. "My bird" he had called her... his rook. His Queen. His betrothed.

Victoria carefully opened the package with her gloved hands to find a cluster of orchids.

"This is a most peculiar flower!"

"It's an Orchid," William smiled, "I grow them at Brocket Hall."

Emma gasped, then, quickly, covered her mouth. She looked from the orchid to Lord M and back. Lord M caught her eyes before swallowing and blinking to look back at Victoria.

"We will need to make sure the Buckingham Palace greenhouse is suitable to your liking, William." Victoria said, touching her delicately gloved fingers to the orchid petals, "For I would love to see the beautiful things you could grow here."

"It would be a pleasure to tend to my plants here," Lord M said with a slight bow.

Emma turned as she grabbed Harriet's arm and looked up at the sky, "I think we shall start to walk back now, you can catch up with us soon."

Victoria stepped towards William, delighted to have some privacy, if only for a moment. Extending the package with white orchids to Lord M, "Where shall I put it?"

Taking the flowers out of the package, William carefully took the stem and gently moved it towards her bonnet, "Here," he said before moving it slowly to in front of her chest, his golden green eyes locked in her blue ones, "or here?"

Staring deeply into his eyes with such passion, it almost knocked the wind out of him. She whispered out of breath, "I think... there."

Removing his gloves and tucking them into his pocket without breaking eye contact, Lord M gently held the stem of the orchids between two fingers. Victoria's breath felt heavy in her chest, she could tell her cheeks were flushed.

"Just here," Lord M said before very gently, tucking the stem into the side of her right breast, so it fit tightly between the corset and the side of her breast. His fingers pausing on her delicate warm, flushed, skin before he gently withdrew them. The beautiful white flowers now cascading up her arm to her shoulder.

The air was still between them, their eyes still locked. Lord M's swallowed, a muscle in his jaw flinching. Victoria's lips curled into a smile.

"Thank you, William, I will cherish this gift."

"Your welcome, my bird." He smiled gently.

...

Later that night, as Victoria sat at her dresser gently brushing her long brown hair, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Victoria said, humming the tune William had requested she play on the piano after supper.

Lady Emma Portman entered, curtsying.

"Lady Emma!" Victoria exclaimed, "what a surprise."

"I had to tell you before I went to bed Ma'am," Emma said closing the door gently. "Orchids are very hard to grow."

Victoria looked at Emma, puzzled.

"Lord Melbourne closed his greenhouse when his wife died. He had tended to Orchids carefully for years previous, but then... he stopped. I think you should know just how special those orchids are, Ma'am." Emma said softly.

Victoria looked down at the orchids on her dressing table, with a huge smile on her face.

"I am very glad he is so happy, I truly thought I would never see him like this again." Emma did a small curtsy before leaving the room.

That night, When Victoria fell asleep, a stem of white orchids lay on the pillow beside her.

...


	6. Chapter 6

...

Lord Melbourne lay awake in his bed in the East Wing of Buckingham Palace. He had tossed and turned for hours to no avail, sleep had not come. The wedding was in two days and it seemed that every day that drew nearer, his nerves got the better of him. It was not that he was apprehensive to marry Queen Victoria, in fact, quite the opposite really. If he could have married her that day at Brocket Hall, he would have. If he could have married her every single day since he would have as well.

No, it was not any of those nerves. It was that Lord Melbourne was worried for his Queen. He feared the reputation he would bring upon her once they married. The whispers he heard in Parliament were too grotesque even to recount and yet he played them back in his mind over and over like some tormented play. The men whispered the most derogatory things about their Royal Highness, "if I knew she was fair game, I would have thrown my hat in the ring myself" and "a Queen of noble blood given to us by God and she chooses Melbourne?" and "I bet you he put a child on her and this is why the wedding was rushed so". All of these nonsensical rumors fuelled out of anger and jealousy, but he worried nonetheless that he was ruining and disgracing the monarchy of England all in the name of love.

Who was he to deserve love again, for the second time? Who was he to deserve the love of a Queen?

"No one", they said.

"No one", he thought as he sat up and put on his slippers.

What was the point of laying in bed when it was clearly not changing anything? He tied his dressing gown over his nightshirt and left his bedchamber. He had been staying at Buckingham Palace the week before the wedding and he contemplated how his orchids were doing as he closed his bedchamber door and wandered into the hallway, candle in hand.

Over the next few weeks after the wedding, his favorite plants and possessions would be transported to Buckingham Palace. Brocket Hall, which he called his home for so many years, would become but a holiday house for his new family. A small sacrifice to make, he believed, considering all of the sacrifices Victoria was making for their controversial betrothal.

...

Queen Victoria sat alone next to a large window in the library, illuminated by one candle and moonlight, her hair twisted in a messy plait over her shoulder. Her dressing gown slipping off her shoulder, revealing the white nightgown beneath it. She hadn't been able to sleep, so consumed in worry about the wedding night that she had made her way to the biggest library in search of scientific texts. Was there something she should know? What _exactly_ would Lord Melbourne be expecting?

How had she let Baroness Lehzen neglect this area of study so thoroughly?

She made a harumph as she flipped through the pages of the book in her hands, scanning each page for a word that would jump out and give her some idea as to what to do... what to expect. This was the sixth book she had pulled and yet nothing had provided her with what she needed.

Just then, the door creaked open slightly and Victoria gasped, jumping out of her chair and hiding the book behind her back.

"Victoria?" Lord Melbourne said as he walked around the door, the small candle in his hand. He bowed quickly.

"William!" She gasped, one hand going to adjust her dressing gown across her chest to be sure her nightgown was hidden underneath, the other hand still grasped behind her back around the scandalous book.

"What are you doing here so late, my bird?" Melbourne said, his eyes softening as he approached her, the corner of his mouth flicking up.

"I couldn't sleep," Victoria smiled.

"Nor I."

"Whatever is keeping you awake?" Victoria asked, her eyes wide with concern.

"Oh, my bird," He huffed a small laugh, "just worrying marrying you would ruin your reputation and wondering what I ever did to deserve a second chance at love."

Victoria laughed and waved her hand that was previously holding her gown shut in the front, "William you tease me. You should never worry of such things! Everyone deserves love and you certainly won't ruin my reputation. I think I did that myself with poor Lady Flora."

"Well, I would hate to be responsible for anything like that to you because of my selfishness," He spared a quick glance at her dressing gown and when he looked back at her face, she had flushed and grabbed the front shut again.

"Please, William, do not give it a second thought," She said kindly. "I am a grown woman perfectly able to make my own decisions, despite what others think. Let them all think about what they want, for we know our hearts."

"How you always know how to say the right things," Melbourne said, sighing and blinking at his beautiful Queen.

Noticing the hand behind her back had not moved, he drew nearer so they were only a few paces away, "what do you have behind your back, my bird?"

"Just... doing research," Victoria answered, looking at the floor and biting her lip.

"Research?"

"Yes." Victoria said, nodding, "research."

Melbourne drew nearer still so they were but a breath away from each other and he delicately placed the handheld candle on the table next to the chair she stood in front of.

"Victoria?" he smiled.

"Yes?" She answered, her face full of color.

"What were you reading in here so late in the night?" He let out a little laugh, "what secrets do you seek?"

Victoria edged out from under his imposing figure and walked backward to one of the many bookshelves suppressing a smile, "nothing of your concern."

"I do consider myself a proficient reader," Melbourne said, staring around the walls that were covered floor to ceiling in books, "but I find that reading should be a joy and one should never be ashamed of what they read..."

He trailed off as he walked slowly toward Victoria, her brow was set in a furrow but her mouth twitched in a smile. He waited and watched her, his kind eyes crinkling in a smile. The kind of smile she so loved in him from the moment they met at Kensington Palace, so full of empathy and sweetness. She couldn't help but smile back.

"I would say to anyone who wants to read that one must read whatever gets them to read." He said, now standing in front of her, the muscle in his jaw flexing.

Victoria closed her eyes and raised her brows with a shake of her head, "perhaps a busy Queen just needed some privacy to read as she pleases without prying eyes, or snooping Lords."

"Mhmm," Lord M said, nodding with a mock sense of understanding as he leaned in close, their breath mingling as he tucked a hair behind her ear.

Victoria let out a small, barely audible gasp. Her heart had quickened in an instant and the hand holding the front of her robes tightened. She stepped back, her back bumping the bookshelf with a thud.

Melbourne stepped forward again, their noses grazing, "are you all right, my bird?"

Victoria stuttered, "W-what?"

It was like her brain had stopped from being so close to him. They had barely touched since that kiss at Brocket Hall when he accepted her invitation to marry. Eyes had been on them every second it had seemed because there were many still suspicious of the rumors that plagued Lord M. They had done their best to keep distance, even when it pained her. Being this close to him, she felt the heat wind up her legs and settle somewhere she didn't want to think of.

"My dearest, I find you in the library in the middle of the night quite alone I am worried that something is plaguing you and I have shared with you my concerns for why I am up..." He looked at her full of concern, "so please tell me, what is consuming you so?"

Victoria shook her head, and slowly, ever so slowly, took the book from behind her back.

She handed it to Lord M, opening it with a swift flick on the page she had quickly bookmarked marked "intercourse".

William's face glowed as a smile broke out. Victoria flushed from her head to her toes, feeling suddenly so naive and so small in front of this grown man who knew, from first-hand experience, all about the words on that page. She wanted to bury her face into her robe and hide.

"My bird," Lord M said, locking eyes with Victoria with such passion that her breath caught in her chest.

Her brow furrowed with worry as her heart raced, "I worry I will displease you."

"You could never displease me," Lord M leaned forward, his forehead touching hers. She closed her eyes at the contact, steadying her breath. "I am afraid though that these things cannot simply be read about but must be learned through practice."

"Practice?" Victoria's face was hot as she kept her eyes closed.

"I think we will get good at practicing," Lord M whispered, "don't you?"

"I do," Victoria whispered back.

Lord M pulled back to look Victoria in the eyes, his green eyes looked like molten metal in the candlelight. He brushed his hand down her face, taking his thumb and running it over her lips. Victoria closed her eyes and loosed a breath.

"Will you be patient with me, William?" Victoria whispered as she looked him in the eyes, her own filled with such worry and fear.

"I will be patient, devoted, and everything else you want from me, sweet bird." Lord M whispered back before leaning down and kissing her. The book fell out of his hand as he grasped her face and kissed her harder, pressing her into the bookshelf.

Victoria wound her hands around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. He smelled of flowers and tasted of brandy and their bodies were flush against each other as his hand moved from her face to her back, his hand pressing the small of her back forward so there was not even a breath of air between them.

A distinct creak sounded in the corridor and they broke apart immediately, Victoria gasping for air. She felt dizzy in pure bliss and love. Lord M stood straight, looking about. It would be a scolding for Victoria if they were caught, but much worse for Lord M... he didn't need more rumors added to the ones already swirling around Parliament.

"My bird, I think we should depart from here," he whispered into her ear as his hand held strong on her jaw and his finger grazed her cheek.

"Yes," Victoria said, breathing deeply but speaking in hushed tones, "though there is nothing more I want right now than to... practice."

Melbournes eyes burned with a wicked fire as he looked at her, "believe me, my bird, I feel the same."

Victoria grasped his dressing robes and kissed him again with so much passion, Lord M felt dizzy on his feet.

She then ran, with a skip, towards the table that held her candle and picked it up, smiling broadly at Lord M, her nose and lips very pink. She hurried from the main library room into another which lead off into her wing of the palace. Lord M extinguished his candle and exited the library quietly through the main door, checking the hallway for prying eyes.

Once in bed, Lord M fell quickly asleep and dreamt sweet dreams of picnics and nights alone with his bride. He slept soundly till dawn.

Victoria lay in bed thinking about what Lord M said, "practice" she kept repeating until suddenly her brain slipped into a deep sleep, imagining exactly what "practice" meant to her dearest William... and what it could mean, for her.

...

Lehzen had heard a disturbance in the middle of the night and went to check the hall. She had found nothing out of place and there was no one in sight. However, upon entering the library and doing a cursory glance around, she did find a book on the ground completely misplaced from anything else. She picked it up and it opened to a bookmarked page that caused her to gasp and clutch the book to her chest before shoving it back on the bookshelf as she hurried off to bed.

...


	7. Chapter 7

...

**Months previous, standing in front of a painting of Queen Elizabeth the First at Buckingham Palace.**

"I have not seen so many happy marriages," Victoria said, looking up at the large painting.

"Neither have I, Ma'am," Lord Melbourne answered in response, studying Victoria's face.

...

**The day before the wedding.**

Victoria sat sidesaddle on her white horse, dressed in a crimson red riding gown and top hat with a black veil, at her side was Lord Melbourne, her betrothed, in a Navy and Tan riding suit with beautiful black leather boots astride a brown mare. Behind them, two footmen on horses walked at a steady pace, chaperoning the couple.

"Sir Robert Peel has informed me that I must replace one of my ladies after the wedding," Victoria huffed.

"It is customary, my bird," Lord M said. "They are probably only allowing you to postpone it due to our wedding."

At the words "our wedding", Victoria turned to Lord M and smiled.

"I suppose I can be thankful for them allowing me some time," Victoria said. She would attempt to have empathy for the process as she always knew Lord M would want. He was so good at making her see the various sides of the topics and she knew her anger could get the better of her in diplomatic situations.

"A wise decision," Lord M responded with a smile.

The tree line path was bathed in intermittent sunlight. Lord M studied Victoria's face slowly as the sun shone on her brightly and she seemed to glow. But, she always seemed to glow in his presence. Had she since day one? He could not remember exactly when he started to notice that radiance she had in his presence, however now he couldn't look away. He couldn't get enough of her vibrancy. It made him feel like he was her age... so young and full of hope, his heart mended.

"Do you remember, William, that day when we discussed marriage?"

Lord M let out a small laugh, "I am afraid, Ma'am, you will have to be more specific than that, I believe we have discussed it on more than one occasion."

Victoria laughed. Oh, how she loved when he teased her!

"We were standing in front of the painting of Queen Elizabeth and I... I said I had not seen so many happy marriages," Victoria's smile faltered as they passed under the shade of a tree, "and you agreed."

"Ah yes," Lord M said, looking forwards and closing his eyes a moment, "I do recall."

"Do you think... ours will be happy?"

"If it is as every moment we have had before, then I have no reason to believe otherwise," Lord M smiled at Victoria.

"Do you promise to always tease me?" Victoria smiled in return.

"What an odd request, my bird!" Lord M laughed.

"I do love when you tease me and I do love when we laugh together."

"So do I," Lord M looked down upon his bride as she swayed gently with each step of the horse, "more than I can say."

There was silence between them, but the sounds of the horse's hooves walking along the grassy path next to the leaves rustling in the trees and birds chirping filled the air. Lord M breathed deeply, looking around slowly, taking it all in. From the birds to the scent of that new spring dew on the grass, to the small, barely audible, breath of the woman he loved beside him. Today was his last day as a single man and what lay before him would not be without challenges, surely, but it would be a change he was excited to welcome.

Victoria looked at Lord M, watching him close his eyes and breathe deeply, his throat bobbing and his lashes fluttering. How she loved the small movements he made when he thought no one was watching. However, it seemed she had been watching, every moment they were together since that day she became the Queen of England. She flushed knowing that very soon, he would be her husband... with all that entailed.

Opening his eyes, Lord M smiled before looking over at Victoria, catching that she had been watching him. She giggled before saying loudly, "Let's race, William!" before nudging the white horse into a trot.

Lord M spurred his mare into action, following suit, gaining speed on her as his trot turned into a gallop. He passed her and he heard her laugh, so fully, it seemed to echo off of every tree in the garden.

He slowed his horse down to a trot and then walk as he heard his Queen catching up to him.

"Lord Melbourne!" She exclaimed, breathless from joy, "did no one tell you that you are supposed to let the Queen win?"

"I believe I was once your advisor, Ma'am, I do know the rules."

"You are an excellent rider, William, I will excuse you beating me."

"Ah, you see," Lord M said looking at her over his shoulder, with a mischievous grin, "you are a Queen, yes, but I am also marrying a woman to whom I want to be my equal. So I cannot let you win each time, not if we are truly to be equals."

Victoria smiled, all of her teeth showing, as a flush crept to her face, "I like the idea of being equals."

"I do too," Lord M said, his horse drawing nearer to hers.

"May we always be honest with each other?" Victoria looked down at the reins in her hand, "for we always were when you were my advisor and... I value your honesty too much to be without it."

"I will always be honest with you, my bird." Lord M said quietly. Intimately.

"Always?" Victoria whispered.

"Always." Lord M breathed.

...


	8. Chapter 8

...

Victoria had opted for the traditional evening wedding reception, however, to mix things up just enough that they felt honest and true, Lord Melbourne and her were to have the ceremony in the afternoon while it was still light out. The idea that the newly married royal couple had to be put to bed with a viewing party aghast her. She had told the Lord Chamberlain who explained it to her that it was "simply barbaric" and that she would "be sure there wasn't any confusion to her satisfaction if it came to it." Lord Melbourne, who had been in the room, had choked on his wine.

In the candlelit parlor, Lord M smiled at her from across the room. They had just finished dinner with heads of Parliament and the court and now everyone sat around talking, playing piano, and card games. Amply supplied with wine and liquors, Queen Victoria's court seemed to be very pleased.

"How are you feeling, Ma'am?" Lady Emma asked Victoria.

"Happy," Victoria smiled at Lord M from across the room.

Lady Emma sipped her wine and looked over at Melbourne, who looked away immediately once he felt her gaze upon him.

"Not at all nervous, Ma'am?" Lady Emma said.

"Oh definitely," Victoria laughed, "but only for the wedding night."

"I think you will be most lucky in this circumstance," Harriet said, taking a large sip from her wine. "Lord M must know what he is doing after all those married years."

Emma glared at Harriet, who turned scarlet. Harriet hastily clarified, "I mean, he just... seems like he is willing to be loving and devoted, is all."

"I don't like thinking about him with anyone else at this point, however, I cannot make him forget his past," Victoria answered evenly, her eyes looking somewhere far away.

The three silently sipped their wine for a moment before Victoria looked at Emma, her brow furrowed.

"Do all men take mistresses?" Victoria said brazenly.

"Many, Ma'am."

"Do you think..." Victoria looked at Lord M.

"Surely, not," Emma said with a shake of her head.

"I just worry... well it is unfounded. I might save the worry for a later time," Victoria said releasing her brows.

Emma reached out to take Victoria's hand, "after the heartbreak he suffered, I cannot imagine he would ever wish to inflict such pain upon you. I was there and I watched him suffer."

Victoria flushed. The idea that anyone could have had her William so close, so dear, and squandered it. It made her so upset to think of. Perhaps she shouldn't be upset though, because it gave her room to be with him. However, the idea of this poor man's heart so broken and torn at the hands of one who did not fully see how miraculous he was. She couldn't understand it at all... he was the most wondrous of men, to her.

"I love him so very much," Victoria sighed.

"I know you do, Ma'am," Emma said as Harriet nodded.

"Your Majesty," Sir Robert Peel said, bowing before the queen and taking her hand to kiss it gently. "My wife and I look forward to the celebrations tomorrow."

"I am glad, Sir Robert," Victoria said, "it is sure to be a fine affair."

"When you get back from Honeymoon, your Majesty, I look forward to discussing more politics with you," Peel said.

"As am I," Victoria smiled kindly, "but I am not in a rush to come back from the honeymoon at the present."

"Nor am I," Lord M said, stepping into the conversation with a pat on Peel's back.

"Melbourne," Peel said, "I was wishing your bride-to-be well for tomorrow."

Lord M bowed his head, "we are doing the same, I see. I think it might be time to retire. Tomorrow is a big day after all."

"Goodnight, Ma'am," Peel said with a bow, "we will see you at the Abbey tomorrow."

Victoria nodded at him as Emma and Harriet walked away with Sir Robert Peel, disappearing into the room, leaving Lord M and Victoria very much alone in the corner.

"So soon, William?" Victoria said, saddened. As much as she'd like to act like she wasn't nervous at all. She was indeed very nervous for tomorrow and all that it entailed.

"My bird, I am an old man and we have a big day tomorrow," He smiled down at Victoria, his eyes wrinkling at the corners, "I must keep up with my new bride."

Victoria blushed, "If you say you are an 'old man' one more time, William, I will have to send you to The Tower."

Lord M laughed, "a severe punishment, don't you think?"

"Not for someone who seems to be so willing to allow himself to feel undeserving in love," Victoria whispered.

"I am trying to feel more deserving, my bird," Lord M sighed, "but you see... it is hard with someone as spectacular as you. For who does deserve you?"

Victoria's heart did somersaults. "I am deserving of me. This country is deserving of me. And you, Sir, are deserving of me."

Lord M huffed a laugh, shaking his head, "you are extraordinary, my bird."

"Might I have an escort to my room?" Lord M beckoned Lady Emma and Harriet over.

"With chaperones, of course," he added, looking over his shoulder at a very shocked looking Duchess of Kent who had been eavesdropping.

Victoria held out her hand and Lord M took it, "of course," she said softly, resting her other hand on his bicep as their fingers interlaced. The couple left the party and the parlor behind, trailed by Emma and Harriet.

They walked in silence to the East Wing of Buckingham Palace. All the while, Lord M stroked Victoria's hand gently with his own fingers. She felt flushed with affection. When they approached his rooms, Emma and Harriet carefully turned to face the wall, discussing matters of importance between each other quietly.

Lord M turned his head down to Victoria's and whispered in her ear, "tomorrow, my bird."

Victoria breathed back, "I am ready."

"As I."

"I do hope..." Victoria trailed off. She gently placed a hand to his chest, touching her fingertips lightly to the details on his coat jacket.

With a slight and patient smile, Lord M waited for her to continue.

Victoria looked up at Lord M, into his beautiful green eyes, illuminated by candlelight, "I do not wish for you to sleep in your own rooms every night, William. I do so wish we will always be together."

Lord M smiled with a chuckle, "as you wish, my bird. I would spend every minute loving you if I could."

Victoria sucked in her breath, her cheeks flushing.

With a kiss on her forehead, Lord M bid her sweet dreams, "to tomorrow and our future."

...

That night, Victoria fell asleep as fast as her head fell upon her pillow. Contented, for the first time in months, knowing that the day she had been long awaiting would be arriving in the morning.

_To tomorrow and our future._

...


	9. Chapter 9

**The morning of the wedding.**

...

When Victoria was awoken the morning of the wedding, the birds were chirping outside her window... and her room was full of attendants. A raised platform with an egg breakfast was slid over her by a footman as she sat up in bed. Baroness Lehzen, Skerrett, and Mrs. Jenkens chattered away, opening the blinds to let the morning sun in. Victoria took a sip of her tea as she took in the hustle and bustle in her room.

"Today is ze big day, Drina!" Lehzen smiled, smoothing down the front of her gown.

"We only have a few hours, Ma'am to get you ready." Mrs. Jenkens added looking around the room.

Victoria's white wedding dress was on a dress form in her dressing room, the veil hung up on the dresser next to it, and the small white pointed silk shoes were placed on the floor in front of the dress. The white silk dress shone brightly as the textured floral pattern was made apparent due to the morning sun, illuminating it from the window. The full sleeves with lace hanging down from them seemed to shimmer. A few carefully placed precious gems sent reflective blue and gold light across the room as they sparkled. The whole thing was a sight to behold.

Dash jumped on the bed, looking for a bite of breakfast. Victoria fed him a little egg off her plate as she nibbled at her toast. She supposed she should have felt nervous, but she didn't. It was like today felt like fate waiting to happen. Once her eggs were consumed and her tea finished, Mrs. Jenkens whisked Victoria out of bed for her bath.

From the bathing room, Victoria heard murmurs of other, deeper voices, coming from her bedroom. Doors opened and closed and the sound of furniture being moved caught her ear, but it was not her worry today. Lehzen would take care of all those little things that needed to be done. She hummed as Mrs. Jenkens poured water over her, rubbing various smelling soaps into her hair. Victoria took in every moment carefully, for she wanted to remember it all for years to come.

Cleaned, feeling fresh as a whistle, Victoria put on her fresh undergarments, more detailed than her daily ones... these were special. Her hand trailed over the lace around her breasts and she admired the fine fabric and ruffling on her drawers. When all of her layers of corsets and petticoats were applied, Victoria stood in front of her dress. She felt the soft fabric and admired the stitchwork around the gems on her chest.

"Your jewels have been dropped off already, Drina," Lehzen said gesturing to the boxes that sat on her couch. "And... this..." Lehzen trailed off, walking across the room and picking up a box.

She held open the box to Victoria. Inside was a crown made of delicate white flowers and several bunches of white orchids.

"Lord M," Victoria gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. Lehzen smiled.

As Victoria had been bathing, a footman had arrived with the box in hand, sent directly from Lord Melbourne. These were his flowers he had tended to. The ones who had previously lived at Brocket Hall and now would occupy her greenhouses here on Buckingham Palace.

Skerrett tied the Queen's hair up with extra care today, pinning braids in the back and then slowly tucking her flower crown into her hair so it was pinned just right. Two swoops of brown hung over her ears and were pulled back into a braided bun. The flower crown highlighting her face so elegantly.

Victoria beamed at herself in the mirror on her vanity. Skerrett smiled from behind her.

"I am rather fond of this," Victoria said, running the tips of her fingers against the flowers in her hair. "I'd like a few of the orchids to be pinned to my dress."

Mrs. Jenkens and Skerrett helped Victoria get into her full dress, carefully making sure she was perfectly settled before slipping her white stockinged feet into the delicately pointed silk heels. Her full diamond earrings dangled from her ears and a delicate diamond necklace sparked around her collarbone as she held Lehzen's hand while Mrs. Jenkens and Skerrett wound the decorative jeweled state piece around her shoulders and pinned it to the front of her dress. They pinned the orchids in her bodice and when they attached the veil to her bun, Skerrett took the last group of white orchids and delicately pinned them in her hair where the veil met her braid.

Victoria looked at herself in the mirror. She was every inch the Queen of England... but more than that, she was a woman, with butterflies forming in her stomach, about to marry the man she had fallen madly in love with.

The room was still as the women watched Victoria take in every inch of her small self and smile. Only in the silence could they make out the new noises coming from outside.

Victoria turned to look out the window and noticed for the first time the crowds outside the palace gates, cheering for her... and him.

As they cheered, she watched them, feeling so very excited.

...


	10. Chapter 10

**The Wedding.**

...

The choir filled the Abbey as Lord Melbourne took his place at the altar in front of the Archbishop of Canterbury. Rays of afternoon sunlight shone through the windows and reflected off the walls. The air smelled of beeswax, jasmine, and gardenias and there were white flowers with lush green leaves detailing the altar, candles, and decorative surfaces. The audience stood at attention. Lady Emma Portman and Duchess Harriet stood together near the front, Lady Emma was all smiles as she looked at Lord M. Dressed in his formal Winsor uniform with elegant metal brocade that shone in the sparse sunlight, he caught her eye with a slight smile as he turned to face the Abbey doors.

The music swelled and the footmen opened the doors again as Queen Victoria, dressed in a white gown with lace, precious jewels around her shoulders, and flowers in her hair entered the room. Her left hand rested atop her uncle's, the Duke of Sussex, hand as he led her procession into the Abbey slowly. Six ladies attended to the long dress train that followed behind her. In her hand, was a small bouquet of white orchids.

Lord Melbourne sucked in a breath and felt the hot burn of tears in his eyes as he watched his bride walk slowly down the aisle.

The sunlight only seemed to make her white dress glow and to him, she looked like a vision. He had never seen such a beautiful woman and for a moment, he had to look down at his feet. He was so undeserving of the love she put upon him. He was so old... and she... she smiled at him, a tear shining in her eye as she closed the space between them.

"William," she said softly as she approached, her cheeks flushed.

"Victoria," He whispered, his eyes roaming over her beautiful face. Her delicate nose was pinkened at the tip and her blue eyes sparkled. Her brown hair gathered over her ears and tucked just behind the floral headpiece he had made for her, was a cluster of orchids at her veil. It appeared she had used every single orchid he sent to her room this morning.

Was it possible for a heart to burst from love?

As the Abbey quieted, all Lord Melbourne could hear was the rushing of blood in his ears and the steady breath of his petite Queen beside him. He said all the repeated words that they had agreed upon weeks before, removing the bits about her obeying him. It was he, in his older age, who wished to obey her now.

"I do," Lord Melbourne said when the Archbishop asked if he took Queen Alexandrina Victoria to be his wedded wife.

"I do," she said, breathlessly with a beaming smile, when it was her turn to answer the question.

As the bells rang and the audience cheered, Lord M walked down the aisle with his new bride.

He had not felt so alive in years.

He had not felt so completely in love in his whole life.

...

The reception ceremony consisted of a small group of the court, and family, much like the previous night. Together, at Buckingham Palace, they ate a decadent meal of roast beef, potatoes, and many different forms of vegetables. People toasted and drank, even Sir Robert Peel made a short and curt speech. Eventually, the Queen and her new husband cut their beautiful white cake, illuminated by candlelight and everyone cheered. The day had seemed like a whirlwind and Victoria could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach as it grew darker outside.

It was a tradition for the wedding couple to leave the wedding first and everyone was waiting. To Victoria, it seemed now or never.

Victoria leaned over to her Lord M and whispered, "I think I grow tired of so much company..."

"I would love nothing more than to continue the night with just you, my bird."

"How do you propose we... make leave?" Victoria asked. She grazed her pinky finger along his hand. He felt a chill go up him at the gentle yet brazen touch.

"You would have to announce it." Lord M smiled at the Duke of Sussex across the room from where they sat.

Victoria stood quickly and the chatter around the room stopped. She took a breath, then announced, "It grows late and we have a long journey to the Isle of Wight in the morning. Thank you for coming and celebrating with us."

Slowly, everyone in the room bowed or curtsied.

With confidence and grace, Queen Victoria strode from the room. Little did anyone know that her feet were shaking beneath her as she led Lord M towards her bedchamber.

...


	11. Chapter 11

…

Victoria stood in front of her full length mirror. She twisted a hair in her finger, trying to get it to curl tighter. Her loose brown hair fell in waves around her neck and behind her back. She pinched her cheeks for some extra rosiness and looked down at her stocking clad legs. Other than her stockings, she was in only her nightgown. The thin white cotton garment had beautiful lace detailing on the sleeve cuffs and neckline. It hung loosely on her small body, clinging to the parts of her that stuck out the furthest.

Skerrett and Mrs. Jenkens had helped her undress in silence. She hadn't felt like speaking. She just wanted the dress off and her husband to join her. She felt anxious at the unknown to come.

There was a knock at the door and before she could answer, it cracked open. Lord Melbourne peering around. He slowly stepped into the room. His eyes moved over her figure slowly, taking her in as he shut the door.

Victoria turned from the mirror to face him fully. He stood before her in a dressing gown covering his nightshirt, and slippers. It was similar to what he had been wearing that night they met in the library.

"You," Lord M breathed, "look beautiful."

Victoria smiled, shyly.

Lord M's eyes met hers as he walked forward gently, his hands going to the fabric belt around his robe as he undid it, letting it drop to the floor. He carefully stepped out of his slippers until he stood just in front of her, in only his nightshirt.

"My bird," Lord M whispered.

Victoria's eyes wandered as she took in his golden green eyes, thick lashes, the crinkles at the corners of his eyes, his scarred but muscular jaw, the bit of chest hair poking through the front of his nightshirt. She looked upon his strong hands and exposed calfs, before looking back at him, meeting his eyes.

"My love," Victoria breathed as she stepped towards him and whispered, "I am nervous."

"I understand," Lord M responded, "can I quell your nerves?"

Victoria laughed, "I don't think… anything can…"

Lord M watched her take him all in and he breathed gently, he worried he might frighten her if he moved too fast. Such a silly thought, for she was one of the strongest women he had ever met. Strong, yet so small… so delicate.

She licked her lips and swallowed slowly, concentrating on his chest, before moving her thin fingers upward. Where the front of his nightgown was untied in a V, she placed her fingers there gently, dragging them across the dark hair.

"You are…" she trailed off, swallowing, "so handsome."

Lord M brought his hand up to tilt her chin towards him as he placed a kiss on her lips, so softly, like the feathers of a birds wing.

Victoria leaned in, her hands clutching the front of his nightshirt, and kissed him harder. Her need, apparent. Kissing her back and meeting her with that need, Lord M's arms wrapped themself around her, pressing their bodies together.

Through their thin gowns, he could feel every single curve of her. Her breasts pressed into his broad chest as her fingers wound themselves behind his head and into his greying brown curls.

She felt him then and pulled apart with a gasp, looking down. He was hard and pressed against her and as she stepped back, she could see his need clearly, raised under his nightshirt.

With one swift movement he rid himself of the nightshirt.

And there he was, in front of her, completely naked.

Victoria looked at him slowly, taking in every bit of him until her eyes widened as they stalled at his groin. She swallowed. He was just as she had imagined. Better than she had imagined...

Lord M liked to think himself more sophisticated than most men and held much pride in the fact that he was above all things, considerate and kind. However, in that moment, he couldn't suppress that primal satisfaction that she was impressed at the sight of him. He wanted rid of her nightgown.

He wanted to see her.

All of her.

Lord M brought his right hand up to her neck, gently running his rough fingers down her collarbone to the little tie, nestled in lace, that sat just below. With the slowest, most gentle of movements he pulled at the string of the little tie as it unbound itself. The V on her nightgown gently opened as Lord M's hands slid on either side of her shoulder, slowly slipping it off, over her breasts, off of her arms, until it fell to rest in a pool of soft fabric at her feet.

Though he had daydreamed what she might look like, all thoughts slipped from his mind immediately as he took in the soft curves of her slight body that stood in front of him.

"Kiss me." Victoria demanded, softly, but full of need.

Lord M didn't need telling twice. He stepped towards her and kissed her full on, his hands tangled in her hair, down her naked back and sides as they pressed together again. Skin against skin. In one swift move, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her towards the bed.

Victoria watched as his muscular arms gently placed her down upon the bed. He leaned over her kissing her again.

Kissing her down her neck, across her collarbone, he moved towards her left breast. His hands gripped her waist as he took her nipple in his mouth, running a tongue over it gently before sucking.

She gasped. Loudly.

"Does that please you?" Lord M asked, languidly. Relishing in the feel of her soft sides under his hands. He stood up a little, looking down at her on the bed, her knees on either side of him. He could see her sex clearly, but he did not want to rush this. Not tonight… there were other times they could rush, but that was not what tonight was for.

"Yes," Victoria gasped, her breath ragged.

Lord M lifted her left leg up so her ankle was on his shoulder, her knee bent gently. He carefully undid the ribbon holding her stocking up, slipping the stocking down her leg, placing a tender kiss to the inside of her thigh.

At the touch of his lips and the graze of his rough chin, she gasped again.

"I would like you," Lord M said, his eyes half lidded as he swallowed, keeping control on his body, "to feel free to make as much or as little noise as you want."

"What is normal?" Victoria asked, her breasts heaving as she breathed.

"Whatever feels right," Lord M answered, sliding her second stocking off.

She was completely and totally uncovered below him on the bed. The only sound in the room was their breathing as each of them took in the other.

"I want you," Victoria whispered.

"You will have me," Lord M answered gruffly before kissing her. He kissed her lips, her breasts, her ribs, her stomach, before his kisses trailed to her hip and then he looked up at her, from between her legs as his fingers gently swiped the wetness that awaited him there. Victoria moaned and Lord M closed his eyes at the sound of it. The beautiful sound that he had made her make.

He flicked a finger over her gentle center before entering one into her. She gasped and cried out, "yes!"

Then he dipped his head downward and his lips met her as his tongue flicked over her most sensitive area. Victoria cried out as he moved his tongue faster, reaching up to her right breast to pinch her nipple. He moved faster and faster, one finger in her, the other on her breast until… she bucked, gasping his name, "William!"

He held her through the throws of it as she came down, breathing hard.

"I have… never…" she gasped sitting up, "felt that."

"I hope to make you feel that way, often." Lord M smiled.

"I would like that. I loved it… What was it?" Victoria said, wiping hair off her brow.

"An orgasm, my bird." Lord M whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck.

"I thought only men…" She said, shocked, thinking back to the books that had said nothing of this feeling. Her whole body tingled in the aftermath.

"If anyone says that, my bird, they have not met a good lover." Lord M bit her right breast and she gasped.

Victoria grabbed his shoulders, pulling him towards her, kissing him roughly. She scratched his back pulling him tighter, her legs wrapping themselves around him.

Lord M found himself poised at her entrance, his need was sure to explode from him. He had dreamed of this day for so long. He had imagined it so many ways...

"I need you, William." Victoria whispered in his ear.

Lord M pulled back so he was looking her in the eye as he nudged her open and gently slid his into her. It was his turn to gasp this time. He slid further in as she bit her lip.

"Are you okay, my bird?"

"More than okay," Victoria breathed. Her breasts felt heavy with desire.

She pulled him close and with that, he slid in to the hilt. She gasped.

Gently, he pulled out and then in, kissing her breasts, her neck, her lips. He moved on her and she responded to his movements. Together they moved and her little mewls egged him on as he went faster and faster until he gasped and collapsed on top of her, holding her tightly.

When they pulled apart, there were tears running down her face.

"Oh my bird! What is wrong? Did I hurt you?" Lord M said worried, putting his hand on her face to wipe away the tears. He was gasping for breath.

"I love you so much, William." She grinned through her tears.

"My sweet, dearest bird, I love you more than I thought humanly possible." Lord M whispered as he placed a kiss to her forehead, then her cheek, her nose, and finally on her lips.

He breathed deeply as they curled in bed together, moonlight shining in the window, her hand upon his chest.

...


	12. Chapter 12

...

When Lord Melbourne awoke he was disoriented.

The light coming in from the window alerted him that it was daytime, but it took a moment while he blinked his eyes open to realize he was in the Queen's bedchambers. His wife's bedchambers. He stilled, looking down at his beautiful wife. Her head rested on his chest, her arm laid over him. She had on her nightgown and it took him a moment to realize he had nothing on. He stifled a laugh looking down at himself and her... to think, he had almost let her get away.

That day at Brocket hall felt like it was years ago. The day he had turned her away when she, the Queen of England, confessed her love for him, her Prime Minister, a simple Lord. She had turned from him crying and his heart had shattered into a million pieces. He could see she was trembling as she turned from him and he almost let her continue walking... but he didn't. Selfishly he knew better. She was so dear to him in every way and during their time together while he was her Prime Minister the nagging thought that the time would come to an end had always been too horrible to think of. When they had confronted it head on that day at Brocket Hall, he knew it was better for the country if he let her go (less scandal, less explaining) and yet... he had made her stop as she walked from him. He wanted her... he needed her.

Gently, he shifted, kissing her on the forehead.

Her eyes fluttered as she blinked awake, looking upon him. She laughed, turning her face into his chest and yawning against him, stretching her arm out before nestling into his bare chest.

"Did you sleep well, my dear?" Victoria asked, propping her head on her arm, looking up at him.

"Like a log," Lord M smiled, "I don't think I have slept so well in years and I have you to thank for it."

"We are married, Lord M!" Victoria smiled and pursed her lips together before giggling.

Melbourne beamed down at his young queen, "I cannot believe you went through with it. You married this old man!"

"Last night you did not seem as old as you say you are," Victoria blushed, studying the hairs on his chest where she twirled her fingers.

Lord M laughed heartily, "before I became your Prime Minister, there were rumors your tongue was too big for your mouth. I see that wickedness now."

"Had it escaped you before?" Victoria asked, "I do seem to speak too frankly for some."

"Not frank enough for myself, I dare say," Lord M laughed.

Victoria smiled and propped herself over Lord M, her hair cascading around them as she stared at him. His eyes roamed her face, searching for what she was thinking. Then she bent over and kissed him passionately. He responded, pulling himself up to a sitting position amongst the many soft white pillows that adorned the headboard. She leaned into him as his hands roamed her shoulders, sides, and his left hand made its way to her right breast. He palmed it gently through her nightgown. She sighed into his mouth.

"I want you again," Victoria said brazenly.

"As do I, my bird." Lord M murmured into her lips.

"Is that frank enough?"

"Mmm." was all Lord M could muster.

With that, he pulled her on top of his lap so she was straddling him. She gasped and pulled apart, realizing he was naked.

"William!" She exclaimed, feeling him pressing against her as she sat atop him.

"What?" He looked at her with a look of confusion, half humor, half concern.

"I just..." she trailed off, looking at him. "do you normally sleep naked?"

"I do not, but of course, last night was different than most of my nights... previous." Lord Melbourne answered with a wicked grin.

Victoria smiled. She wasn't sure what to do now so she let the thoughts leave her mind as she ground down upon him, feeling him, and he groaned. She watched as his breath become ragged and his chest heaved. Feeling like she was in control, she kissed him hard, moving her hand down to feel him. At the touch of him, she looked down and then back into his eyes. They were like fire, golden and green, burning brightly. A subtle smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Yes?" He breathed.

"Yes." She said with a blue flame in her eyes that burned as his did.

Sitting up, Victoria lifted herself above him, adjusting him with her hand as she sank down on the length of him. He gasped at the sudden movement. She quickly stripped off her nightgown over her head and raked her hands down his chest crying out. She was so sure of herself, so in control of her own desire, that Lord Melbourne was shocked for a moment before he grabbed her hips and helped her move them up and down. He let out another involuntary groan. The sight of her atop him was too much.

He focused on her, grunting out, "do you feel alright?"

"Wonderful," Victoria exclaimed loudly as she moved on him, her breasts bouncing.

She paused, bending down to kiss him fully on the mouth, biting his lower lip, before pulling upright again and moving again.

His hands moved on her, pinching the raised buds of her nipples, gently stroking the sensitive spot between her legs. He moved forward, kissing her chest, her breasts, her lips. He couldn't get enough of her as she continued to move on him faster and faster until...

He seemed to roar as he came, grabbing her and pulling her in close to him as he slammed into her.

She gasped, feeling flushed with love and pride. She had made him do that!

She collapsed on top of him and they both struggled to catch their breath. She pushed her hair out of her face and smiled into the face of her husband and lover. He kissed her forehead gently, then her nose, then ever-so-sweetly upon her lips.

They pulled apart and Lord M flipped her onto her back, she laughed at the sudden and strong movement as his fingers met her core and moved gently, ever so gently. She held her breath as he stroked her.

"Breathe," he whispered in her ear as his lips went down to her breast, "it is far better if you breathe through it."

Victoria loosed a deep breath and focused on breathing and the warm sensation tingling through her body. His fingers moved faster between her thighs, then slower, then faster again as she felt like she couldn't breathe until the world around her exploded and her hips bucked up.

She struggled to catch her breath as Lord M lay down beside her kissing her shoulder, "that was so much better than the one last night."

Stroking the hair off of her face and neck, Lord M whispered, "I see it as my duty to continue making sure they get better too."

They kissed and stared into each other's eyes.

"I am so very lucky," Victoria said.

"As am I, my bird." Lord M replied.

The two of them put on their nightgowns again and Lord M's stomach rumbled loudly.

As if on cue, and like they had been waiting at the door, there was a knock and Lehzen's voice clearly said, "Your Majesty we should get you ready for your trip, you have a full day of travel ahead."

...

After being bathed separately by attendants, Lord M and Victoria ate a swift breakfast in her bedchamber that was full of giggles and stolen glances, before being whisked off into the carriages with their attendants for the week away at the Isle of Wight.

...

Victoria glanced out of her carriage window as they rode through the countryside, feeling the brush of Lord M's strong thigh against her dress. She couldn't believe that just one day ago her life had been so different. She could not have imagined the joy she felt in this moment. She sighed and leaned her head on Lord M's sturdy shoulder and as the carriage rattled on down the path, she fell deeply asleep.

...


	13. Chapter 13

...

Upon arriving at the large estate that sat on the coastline on the Isle of Wight, with a small group of attendants in tow, the Queen and her new husband were shown to their bedchambers. The glorious white linens made the room feel light and the large windows looked out over the ocean. There were huge paintings on the walls of seascapes and countrysides that matched the views outside the white pained windows. The creme and white walls added to the airiness of the room. It was in stark contrast to her dark blue bedchambers with rich deep woods at Buckingham Palace. She decided she liked both of them, but in different ways, as she looked around the room. The sound of the waves crashing on the shores was matched in beauty only to the sun dipping below the watery horizon line as Queen Victoria took in a deep breath and sat down upon a small couch at the end of the large white bed. Dash barked and bounded around the room.

Now that she and Lord M were able to converse without chaperones, the nerves had begun to hit Victoria. She had always been so daring and brave in conversation, but there was so much to be discussed now and a lifetime to discuss it that the idea of where to start or where to begin when they were in private now made her feel flustered.

Noticing her agitation, Lord M suggested, "How about a short walk before supper? I am sure Dash would approve."

Dash barked as if he understood the exact sentence Lord M has said.

Queen Victoria stood and said, smoothing out her gown, "oh all right."

Lord M held out an arm for her to grab and together they walked into the gardens. The sound of the waves crashing at the shores was enticing. How Lord M would love a swim or to just lay on the sand and listen! But that would be for tomorrow.

"What troubles you, my bird?" Lord M inquired.

"I find that I am at a loss of what to say... suddenly I feel nervous around you. We have been accompanied by others for so long and I... I worry I will bore you or might say something that is not delicate enough for a wife. What if I were to offend you in some way. Now you are tied to me for life and I..." Victoria trailed off, her brows furrowed. She looked off into the distance where Dash was chasing some poor seagulls.

"How could you offend me, my bird? When I have come to know you so completely." Lord M said firmly, watching her face, "I have known you politically, as a friend, as a most intimate lover..." his words trailed off thinking of last night and this morning before he continued, "and now I love and know you as a wife. To offend me would be as if the waves would stop crashing... highly unlikely. Most unlikely, I think."

Victoria huffed a laugh, "but now you are my closest companion... does it not scare you some?"

The light was shifting as the sunset. The sky was a faded orange and stars were appearing in the sky.

"I would be a liar to say it did not," Lord M swallowed, "but I also would be a liar to say I was not ready to be your closest companion in every sense of the word."

"You said we would always be honest with each other..." Victoria trailed off.

Lord M waited for her to continue, his eyes gazing at her face, half-lidded, studying her.

"Does it not frighten you to love another after your wife?"

"Indeed it does. I do feel as if I am unworthy of this chance at happiness you have so graciously afforded me," Lord M smiled softly, "I was so very prepared to never love you and to watch you love another. I expected my heart to be crushed as I watch you take a Prince to your bed as I had to remain an advisor... but it would have been my duty. I could have let you walk away and I could have suffered through all of that... but I wanted to take the risk of loving you and I never would have if you had not come to me at Brocket Hall."

"It is a risk, William? Beyond reputation?"

"All love is a risk." Lord M whispered, before kissing her softly, his hand tenderly stroking her cheek.

"I will be good to your heart, William." Queen Victoria whispered, placing a hand atop his chest.

"I know you shall, my dearest." Lord M smiled.

"Do you..." Victoria trailed off again before letting out a breath and continuing, "worry if we have kids... I cannot begin to imagine your pain with your own son and if we have children it would not be my expectation for you to put aside that loss."

"I appreciate that," Lord M said softly, his eyes blinking, "I cannot ever put away that pain. However, it is your duty to have heirs."

"Duty!" Victoria rolled her eyes, "I'd like to see someone say it is your duty instead of mine! Sometimes I feel as if I am expected to be two people, a vessel for heirs and a king."

Lord M's eyes jutted about as he scoffed a laugh, "Is that what a Queen is?"

"Possibly." Victoria smiled.

"Well you have heirs whenever you feel like it," Lord M smiled taking her hand in his and stroking it gently, "but I promise I will do my best to make sure you have opportunities to become with child."

Victoria's cheeks reddened and her breath quickened.

"Yes, I imagine you will," Victoria gave a quick smirk.

"Until then, I hope you always remain honest with me, for I want to always love you as my equal. My partner." Lord M smiled before kissing her hand.

"I promise to be to you as I expect you to be to me: honest and faithful."

...

That night at dinner, Victoria and Lord M dined alone in a candlelit parlor room. Their wine cups full, Lord M held his up before they ate and said strongly, maintaining eye contact with his earnest green eyes dancing in the firelight, "to always being honest and faithful."

...


	14. Chapter 14

...

After a full day of travel on top of the stress of the wedding, Lord M and Queen Victoria fell fast asleep in each other's arms.

...

Between reading in the gardens, swimming in the ocean, riding out to the pastures, there was so much to enjoy at the Isle of Wight that when Queen Victoria awoke the next morning, she was excited to do it all! Servants came in and opened the curtains and she felt Lord M stir next to her. He had his nightgown covered arm draped over her and as he stirred, he squeezed her into him. She kissed his cheekbone and his eyes fluttered open. Sitting up in bed, her plaited brown hair, falling against her lacey nightgown as she looked out the window at the bright morning sunlight.

Today was sure to be a wonderful new day.

...

Accompanied by a small group of attendants and a beautifully packed picnic, Victoria and Lord M made their way down to the beach. A tent was set up and tables and chairs were placed on the sand with plenty of fruits and lemonade. Sitting in the shade of the Tent, Victoria looked at Lord M, who sat back in his chair with his eyes closed. He listened to the waves crash on the shore, taking in the smell of salty sea air, and the company. He had not felt so relaxed in ages. What a transition it was to go from the high stress of being Prime Minister only weeks ago to a completely different life: on a relaxing trip with his new wife, The Queen. Lord M felt utterly content in the world... a feeling he truly never thought he would feel again, so ready to feel the pain of his life acutely in the years to come. It felt like him to a dream that he dare not pinch himself awake from.

"Do you fancy a swim?" Victoria asked as she took a sip from her lemonade glass.

"Indeed." Lord M responded.

Taking a swim for Queen Victoria took a team. In her rolling bathing machine, Skerrett dressed her in her bathing dress and helped her down the front steps into the water. The retched bathing machine was to keep prying eyes away from her as she frolicked in the water, and while it did just that, it was lumbering and quite a task to get to the beach.

Victoria saw that Lord M was already in the water waiting. His outfit was so uncomplicated - a simple onesie! She looked down at her own with all of its frills and layers, it was amazing how she felt exposed even in so much clothing.

Holding onto the railing, Victoria entered the crisp waters and felt her dress billowing around her as she paddled over to Lord M. He was standing in water up to his chest as waves rolled into him. He reached out his arms to grab her as she neared. The water might be deep enough for him to stand but she couldn't reach the bottom with her tiptoes. She approached and entered his embrace as he held her and the waves knocked them back and forth.

"Lay your head back like this," Lord M said as he leaned back, his curly white flecked hair floating around his head. "It is calming."

Victoria tried to follow but a wave crashed over her face and she spluttered, pulling her head back up fast and pushing her wet hair off of her face.

"I do not think I find that as relaxing as you," she laughed.

Lord M laughed and swirled her around in the water and she held onto him closely, his skin so slippery. It was hard for her not to imagine him without his bathing outfit on... with skin so soft and wet. She ran her hand down his arm, feeling his strength as he held her in the water. She felt her cheeks flush and he slowed as he watched her studying his wet form.

"Are you alright, my bird?" He said.

"Perfectly so," She wiped her wet hair off her face, "It is just so nice to be here."

"It is so perfect," He sighed, his wet hair sticking to his forehead.

"Even if I am not a fish!" She laughed, flinging her arms out as he held tight to her, the waves rocking them back and forth.

Together they laughed and enjoyed the salty sea water, the fresh fruit, and the sun.

As they gathered up their group to go back to the estate with the afternoon sun fading, Victoria was decidedly more freckled than she had been that morning and Lord M was looking more sun-kissed. All Victoria wanted to do was get back to their bedchambers and pretend they were in the ocean together, wet and sunsoaked and after a dinner of pork and vegetables... they did exactly that.

...


	15. Chapter 15

...

After lunch the next day, the stables readied two horses for a ride.

Without any servants to follow, Lord M and Queen rode out onto the lush properties. There was a forest on one side of them and then sprawling grass to the cliffs near the sea. It was beautiful and the air smelled of salt and earth.

Lord M pulled the reigns of his spotted mare right and called out to Victoria, "why don't we tie up the horses a moment and walk?"

"Alright," Victoria called after him, following on her blonde horse.

Victoria was dressed in a white gown embroidered with beautiful little cornflower blue flowers and instead of her typical riding tophat she'd wear in London, she wore a bonnet with cornflower blue ribbon. Lord M came over to her as she neared, his horse already tied up, and he grabbed the reigns to tie up hers to a tree nearby. He gripped her waist and helped her down from her horse.

When her feet hit the ground he leaned in and kissed her so passionately, dipping her back that she had to reach up and grab her bonnet as it slipped from her head.

"William!" She gasped as they pulled apart.

He laughed loudly and ran into the field. The grasses were waist deep and it made running hard, but not as hard as it was for Victoria in her petticoats and corset. He made it a few feet before turning back and holding his hands out as she struggled to run towards him, laughing the whole way. Victoria grabbed his hands as she approached him and he pulled her in tight but lost his balance and they fell into the grass. Laughing, they looked around, hidden as the tall grasses towered over them, shading them from view.

"We are very hidden, William," Victoria said in a low voice as she caught her breath.

Lord M watched her chest swell as she tried to breathe in her corset. Her nose already freckling from the sun and her cheeks flushed from the short run.

"I believe we are, my bird," Lord M faked a look around.

Victoria touched Lord M's cheek softly before kissing him ever so tenderly.

"Do you recall when I told you that I was thinking of reigning like Elizabeth..." Victoria started, looking down at her gloved hands. She was laying in the grass, propped up by her right arm, facing Lord M who was mirroring her. The tall grasses swayed around them as a gentle breeze blew by.

"I do," Lord M said, studying her face.

"I just wanted to be with you, but I couldn't find a way."

"When you said you were considering reigning alone but with companions, I must confess, I considered that it was a comment meant for me," Lord M said, looking down bashfully.

"We would have found a way for this to happen," Victoria smiled, "somehow."

"Indeed," Lord M said. "I could not be more grateful to call you my wife. You are... as magnificent a woman as I could imagine."

"What could you imagine, William?" Victoria asked, her eyes fluttering to him.

Lord M reached out, slowly removing her gloves in his hand, "I imagined a woman with a wit so great, a conversation could seem like sport. I imagined a woman with a heart so compassionate she would find her own rights and wrongs in this world, despite the ones others told her were true..."

Staring intently into her eyes, he stroked her bare hands with his, "I imagined a woman with beauty so divine my heart might stop completely. And I imagined a woman who'd love me so much that I was enough for her..." He kissed her hands, "and when I think of that woman you are somehow more. It would seem impossible but you embody every divine quality man could think of with a temper so fierce one might never consider crossing it."

Victoria laughed, "I think it impossible to be all those things."

"I thought so too," Lord M rested his lips on her hands, "but here we are."

Victoria sighed and she lay down, resting her bonnet covered head on the trampled grasses and earth and sighed, "I never imagined someone so worldly and stoic could love me. I thought I'd surely be seen as a silly girl with a crown for a long time, but the first time you met me... I felt like a Queen. Others did not make me feel thus, but you... you always made me feel like a Queen."

Lord M kissed her fully and she sighed into his warm lips. When they broke apart she said quietly, "You are smart, so full of wisdom and grace. I wish to be as respected as you as time goes on."

"You flatter me, my bird." Lord M said, watching her. His white shirt had some dirt on it from their fall into the grass and his light brown jacket made his face look a touch tan from the sun and sea the Isle of Wight had afforded him.

"I promise I would not!" Victoria smiled, "and you are so handsome."

"_So_ handsome?" Lord M egged her on.

"I could not have drawn someone more so," Victoria said, running her hand along his face and brushing her thumb along his cheekbones. "These cheekbones are so beautiful and sharp."

Victoria ran her pointer finger down his nose, "your nose so pointed and lovely."

Victoria leaned up and kissed his closed eyes and whispered, "and your eyes, so striking that just a well-placed look knocks me off my feet."

Lord M smiled and whispered, "My bird," before kissing her passionately.

They kissed for what felt like hours in the field, Lord M feeling like he was but 20 years old himself.

"I feel like I need you again, William," Victoria sighed into him. "Can one die from wanting so much?"

"It does feel that way lately..." Lord M murmured into her lips.

"I might be able to..." Lord M said, his attention going to her skirts. He scooted down towards them, lifting them up as she laughed out his name, _"William"_, until his hand was slowly moving up her leg, his fingertips gently grazing her stockinged leg. Her breath quickened and their eyes locked. His fingertips ran up her thigh, covered in her long knickers until they found it... the slit opening in between the fabric that surrounded her legs in layers of ruffles.

His fingers swiped at the wetness he found there, between the fabric slits and he heard a small intake of breath from Victoria. He looked up and their eyes locked.

"I..." Lord M started, "would not consider myself the type of man to ravish a woman in a field, but I have found myself in a situation, Ma'am."

"Yes?" Victoria breathed.

"Would the woman in question like me to continue?"

"She would," Victoria said quietly as the grass rustled around them, a breeze blowing gently overtop their heads.

Lord M leaned in for a kiss as he pressed his body atop her slightly, his fingers dipping back under the fabric between her legs. As he kissed her passionately, his fingers made quick work of her. He flicked her most sensitive area softly, then rubbed it harder, taking turns to plunge fingers into her, faster and faster until she cried out softly, "William!" and he felt her flexing around his fingers as she shook with pleasure.

He kissed her lips, her neck, her chest, her nose, her cheeks, and her lips again as she held onto him, breathing hard.

"How I love you, my dearest Lord M," Victoria said as she stroked his face.

Together they got up, adjusted her dress, and got back on their horses to make their way back towards the estate.

"Is it... quite common for a woman to be so sore?" Victoria said shyly.

"Very common." Lord M said looking over at her. He couldn't help but feel a little pleased, "I didn't want to be so indelicate as to ask, but I had wondered how you were feeling."

Victoria let out a giggle, "tired, I suppose."

"Hopefully not too tired," Lord M said with a wicked grin.

"I think I could be more so..." Victoria trailed off as she smirked at him.

...


	16. Chapter 16

...

The week-long trip to the Isle of Wight seemed too short upon return to Buckingham Palace. Lord M hadn't felt so relaxed in years as he took in the servants unpacking his trunks in the Queen's quarters. His shoulders felt lighter, his face was more tanned, and even his salt and pepper curls were full of more life. There was a relaxed spring in his step that the Queen had commented on as she kissed him in the morning. Queen Victoria was already in her study, catching up on the business she had missed. Undoubtedly going through her famous red box, reading all of her papers.

Lord M took a few paces around the room before remembering he still had a few items down at the Parliament building waiting for him to pick up. He thought a moment, considering sending someone down there to get them for him, but after a full week of vacation and looking at a future as a retired politician... He also felt unsure of what to do. His whole future appeared to be made of his Victoria and his greenhouse full of plants. One was busy and the other could wait a moment. Lord M felt antsy to have one last look around as he said goodbye to his former life.

When he arrived at Parliament, he noticed a few hurried glances in his direction and some whispers. The hallways were always like that though and he brushed them off as routine. Making his way towards his old office, with a servant in tow, Lord M halted when he saw Lord Palmerston and a group of Whig men hovering.

Lord Palmerston stuck out a hand to Lord M, "Congratulations and welcome back, Melbourne."

Lord M never liked Palmerston. Maybe it was the fact that he was a notorious philanderer or the fact that he always had that shit-eating grin on his face wherever he went, but he couldn't help but feel cornered in the hallway because of this.

"Thank you, Palmerston." Lord M bowed his head, before making to continue to his former office.

"You look relaxed," Palmerston noted, ignoring that Lord M was walking away.

Stopping, so as not to be rude, Lord M acknowledged Palmerston, "I am, indeed."

"I do think The Queen will take good care of you then." Palmerston grinned.

Lord M wouldn't acknowledge the intended meaning of Palmerston's words. He merely bowed his head and turned to continue on.

"He looks well ridden." One of the aids behind Palmerston said, and there was a gaggle of stifled laughter.

"Hush now, don't speak about the Queen's consort that way," Another man said in a loud enough whisper for the hallway to hear.

Lord Palmerston's voice was clear when he said, "Leave the old man alone, he doesn't need our approval to feel accomplishments in his life. Besides, he never was much of a politician."

Lord M's face grew hot and the servant behind him hurried closer to him as they turned the corner to his old office. Gathering up the few boxes and papers, the two of them made their way back to the carriage that waited to take them back to Buckingham Palace.

The ride home, Lord Melbourne felt shaken. He could handle rude words, he could handle the snippets about Victoria, for he had handled them for years now, and torment for months. But the fact that even now, when their love had seemed to be proven so true... he was still being mocked behind his back. After a week removed from any sort of torment or gossip, it was a rude way to enter the scene in London again and all Lord M could do was think about how lucky he was to not have to see those men as frequently anymore.

...


	17. Chapter 17

...

As the days and weeks rolled into months, marriage took to Queen Victoria and Lord Melbourne very well. It was widely reported from the lips of servants to the daily papers that Queen Victoria had seemed happier than ever during her visits out of Buckingham Palace. Lord Melbourne had stayed back most of the time, to let the Queen shine and to make it clear he was absolutely, under no circumstances, interfering with politics... though of course he couldn't help but sometimes advise when the Queen needed.

"Can you believe the rumors of this unrest in Ireland?" Queen Victoria said, staring at the papers on her desk. Lord Melbourne lounged by the fireplace with Dash, reading the mornings papers.

"I can," Lord M responded casually, "unrest has been growing there for some time with the famines end nowhere in sight."

Queen Victoria put down her papers, shuffling them. Reading her papers, harrumphing, her brow furrowed. After some time, and several papers formally signed, she looked at Lord M again.

"Perhaps we should pay a visit?" Victoria said as Lord M looked up from his papers.

"A visit, my bird?"

"Maybe it could do some good for moral?"

"I suppose it could, though we have our own unrest here... with the chartists..." Lord M trailed off, unsure of how much she knew between the conflict of the classes rising up.

"I do know of this," She huffed a laugh, "I am perfectly up-to-date on my country thank you."

Queen Victoria thought a moment before adding, "I do want to go somewhere closer I think first... the tensions in Ireland are very high at the moment."

"Perhaps a visit to Scotland instead?" Lord M suggested, "or to Birmingham? Somewhere without water to cross, somewhere closer?"

Queen Victoria closed her red box and locked it, pondering Lord M's words. Lord M scratched Dash as he waited patiently for her response. He had learned never to interrupt while she pondered her duties.

"I suppose Sheffield would be a better alternative than either Ireland or Birmingham. Far enough away, but... a good trial run before Ireland. We could go to the Peak District too for a nice weekend attached?"

"It sounds like a lovely idea," Lord M said.

"Don't let anyone catch you putting ideas into my head. You know they already think you do..." Victoria trailed off, biting her lip.

"Ireland next," Lord M agreed, "and anyone who thinks I put ideas into your head is a fool."

...

Within the week, the Queen's schedule was cleared and she and Lord M were off to Sheffield.

Their trip to Sheffield was fruitful and full of meetings. Queen Victoria was whisked from one gathering to another, greeting her people, seeing their land, celebrating their traditions, and listening to their stories. The newspapers gobbled it up, proclaiming that the Queen truly listened to her people and cared for their circumstances. Lord M made sure to only attend what was necessary, but even then he was celebrated. The two together were such a pair and the people of the country delighted in the Queen's morganatic marriage. Their visit seemed to lift the spirits of those who they had hoped to inspire and it was chalked up to be a great success.

At the end of the trip, they stopped in the Peak District, admiring the scenery and enjoying a break after the seemingly nonstop activities of the weeks prior.

...

The caravan of carriages, all stuffed to the brim with suitcases and treats from Sheffield, rolled through the gorgeous countryside. Queen Victoria stared out her carriage window, taking in the green hills and lush landscapes, the bright skies, and wildflowers.

"Stop the carriage," she said suddenly, bolting upright from where she had been leaning against Lord M.

Lord M banged on the carriage yelling, "Stop the carriages!"

The carriages slowed, but not fast enough. Queen Victoria dove from the slowing carriage before it could stop, her heart racing. She ran off of the rocky road into some long grass and heaved.

Queen Victoria crumpled into the grass, bent over, her hat falling to the side of her head as she tossed up the hardy breakfast she had had eaten that morning. Her stomach was raw with pain and acid. She was shaking, unable to think. She tried to catch her breath before another wave of rolling nausea hit her again and she bent over the grass for a third time.

Lord M ran after Victoria, Lady Emma following closely behind having just exited a different carriage. By the time they reached Victoria, she had been thoroughly sick in the grass around her and was fanning her face, her brow slick with sweat.

Grabbing a handkerchief from his pocket, Lord M bent over, dabbing the Queen's face slowly. Victoria caught her breath in deep heaving gulps and eventually her breathing slowed to normal. She swallowed, a shaking hand on her stomach, exhaling a deep breath.

"I am afraid, after all that... I still feel ill..." Victoria trailed off quietly.

Lady Emma looked at a concerned Lord M before kneeling down to Queen Victoria and saying quietly, "Ma'am, when did you last bleed?"

...

**Xx**


	18. Chapter 18

...

"My bird," Lord M whispered into his pregnant wife's tresses as they lay in bed. His hand on her stomach.

"My dearest Lord M, my sweetest William," Victoria whispered.

Lord M kissed her deeply, making her toes curl with passion. His freshly washed hair damp and dripping onto her face. She smiled into his sweet kisses, savoring them. As they pulled apart, Lord M kissed her nose delicately.

"I worry the babe will come soon and I will be unready..." Victoria looked down at her form, covered in a thin nightgown.

Lord M sighed, "My bird, we never know what tomorrow will bring, but whatever storm it is, we will weather together. With a mother like you, this babe will be more blessed than any could dream."

Tears shone in Victoria's eyes as she blinked them away, "oh my dearest William, you always know how to say the right things."

"To tomorrow and our future." Lord M looked deeply into his Queen's eyes, his own eyes twinkling.

"To tomorrow and our future." Queen Victoria breathed as she lay her head on her dear husbands chest and drifted off to sleep.

...

The birth announcement of a baby girl to Queen Victoria and Lord M was enough to create hope amongst England that sustained for a long time. The baby girl was followed shortly by a brother, then a sister. Queen Victoria and Lord M bequeathed England with many heirs to the throne over the next few years and with each royal birth, they were celebrated.

Something about their love story resonated with the common man and woman. Their love provided inspiration for love stories and their fair and just ruling was celebrated after initial bumps in the road.

Through the years, they grew closer. It was said that they rarely spent a day apart and while Lord M tended to his greenhouse and Queen Victoria ruled, they always dined together and slept in the same bed.

A love story for the ages...

...

**The Queen's Diary Entry on the date of January 22nd, 1901**

_I have lived so long without my dearest Lord M, it feels as though I cannot bare the pain of being seperated. What gives me hope is knowing one day we will again be joined._

_To tomorrow and our future._

_Victoria_

...

**The End**


End file.
